I want to see this Sasuke guy
by NizumiIsACookie0.0
Summary: Michiko is the cousin of Haruno Sakura and has to visit her for the first time. They have met each other before and get along pretty well too, yet this is Michiko's first time in Konoha. In Sakura's room, Michiko discovers an interesting picture.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto is proudly the owner of all the Naruto characters.

**Author's Note:** I don't know Sakura's parents, so I will make something up. I please you not to be mad or anything. I googled them but only could find discussions and no real answer.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to see the Sasuke guy<strong>

"Mom, why do I have to go?"

My mom glanced at me from my left side as we were on our journey. "Honey... we are having a hard time right now, and you know that."

"Yeah, but why do I have to stay over at Sakura's house?" I said more than I asked.

"Because she is your cousin," my mother said firmly. She's the kind of people who sticked to traditions, and family relationships.

I've never really cared who was related to me or not; I just was living with the people around me. And, of course, when it was Christmas we were celebrating with all our relatives.

Actually, everyone I knew - whom I was related to - lived in Kaze-no-Kuni (Land of the Wind). I was born there, raised there... . My mother's sister, on the other hand, was the only one who moved to Konoha as she was 20. She married there, and gave birth to my female cousin, Haruno Sakura. Sakura was pretty much okay. I didn't hate her, and she really could be fun to be around. The funny thing is that Sakura and I were about the same age; I've always been 3 months older than her, though.

"Yes, mom," I said like a good child would do, except that I was not a child anymore. I was already a young woman; I was 19 years old.

A while we went on silently, then my mother told me with a happy face, "Look, Michiko! The gate of Konoha is before us!"

I wasn't really excited, so I mumbled something which neither did I understand. I've never been to Konoha before, so I didn't know what to expect.

My mom was chatting and chatting beside me, and as we walked through the gate, she greeted the guards.

With slight disinterest, I was waving and forcing a smile.

On our way to my cousin's house, my mother met a lot of people. She even got stuck in one conversation. I managed to get her to tell me where Sakura lived and then I went there alone. My mother would come later.

It was a pretty warm day, almost hot, but it was acceptable.

After walking for a while I reached a house that was supposed to belong to the Haruno's. I went near and knocked on the door.

The door opened and before I could say or do anything, I had two pale arms wrapped around me, while the pink girl squealed. "Michiko-chaan!"

"Hey, Pink-Head...", I called her by her nickname as I softly hugged her back.

She never had a nickname for me though. "Michiko-chan, I am so glad you are finally here!" Her arms were still wrapped around me.

"Yeah, me too," I lied half-way.

Then she finally took her arms off me, yet instead of finally letting go of me, she took me by my right hand. "Come on in, Michiko. Let's tell mum that you are here!"

If I wanted to or not, I was pulled behind, but I had nothing against it since I was used to it. It either always was my mother who pulled me to visits where I didn't want to go, or Sakura wherever she wanted to go.

"Mum, Michiko is here," she shouted into her house.

"Great," her mother said as she came walking in from an other room.

Their house was neat. It was clean and smelled good. It smelled of rice and other nice food aromas, but I assumed that this was what was for lunch this day.

She peeked lightly behind me. "Where is your mother, Michiko?"

"Oh, she got stuck in a conversation; I am sure she will be here in no time." I smiled.

"I started to miss my sister." She smiled back at me. "And look at you, you have grown so much!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Michiko. And now up. I'll call you down when lunch is ready."

"Yes, mum," Sakura sang as she pulled me up after her.

Once we reached her room, she let go of my hand. "Oh... Michiko..."

I stopped to roam her room, and faced her with raised eyebrows, telling her that she could tell me whatever she wanted to tell me.

"Where is your suitcase?"

"Oh... my mom is coming later on and she will give me money. She told me that I have to live here with you for a while, so I can buy me new clothes and everything I need..."

Sakura squealed up again. "Aw, that is so awesome! I wish my parents would be like that too!"

"Yeah." I smiled as the room had my eyes back. "It's pretty cool..." Then my eyes stopped at a picture. It drew Sakura in the middle and other boys beside her. They all wore headbands. One had grey hair, I guessed him on 30 to 40 years, probably their sensei. He had his hands on two boys, one was blonde. He glared to a black haired boy on the other side of Sakura. He looked annoyed, and Sakura, looked happy as in her best days.

I have never been a ninja, some said I wouldn't pass, and my dad always said that it is not necessary. So I had no choice but stay average.

I took the picture off her drawer. "Who are these people?" I asked as I turned to see her fall on her tum on her bed.

"Who?"

I lifted the picture slightly, and turned it, so she could take a look at it. As I heard her sigh quietly, I turned it back to me, and checked the people's faces. They were all ninjas. I bet a ninja's life was an adventure.

Sakura's words knocked me back while she propped her upperbody up on her elbows. "The gray-haired is Kakashi-sensei. The blonde is Naruto," she said with a chuckle, but then she turned sad. "The handsome one is... Uchiha Sasuke... ."

"Do they all live in town?" I sat down on the edge of her bed, but never took my glance off this picture.

She sat up, putting her chin on my left shoulder. "No... Sasuke left Konoha years ago... ." Her voice sounded so sad... I wondered how long ago it must have been.

"Was he your boyfriend?" I asked, glancing at her from the corner of my eyes.

Pink-Head's head became a tomato and her body dropped dead on her bed. "B- boyfriend?"

I nodded calmly. "Yes. You sound like you miss him."

She crawled back into the sitting position. "I do miss him, but...- it's a long story, Michiko; I tell you this story some other time." She smiled this topic away.

"Sure... ." I looked back at the picture. "Sakura... ?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have an actual picture of this Sasuke guy?"

"Why do you want one?"

"I am just wondering what he looks like now."

I heard a quiet sigh from behind me. "Me too... ."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I usually don't like SasukexSakura pairings, but the beginning once got to mind, so I started to type and ended up with this. u_u'

I might even continue this and make a story... .

With Michiko and Sasuke, if I do.

And don't say the title is stupid, because I know that it is. u_u''


End file.
